A Harry PotterDigimon Crossover
by lilyplouisa
Summary: Old, somewhat lame, and discontinued. A fic in which . . . Mimi is Harry's cousin! Voldemort and Devimon are best friends? WHAT?
1. The Beginnin'

HP/ Digimon crossover 1  
A/N You can flame me as much as you want, but CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is much more useful.  
  
This is my first fic under this screename, so...Thanks!  
  
~Savita  
  
Harry was spending yet another exasperating summer with the Dursleys. This summer, however, the entire family, even Harry, was trooping off to the country, where Uncle Vernon's family (his sisters and mother) were holding a reunion. Harry had never met his uncle's other sister, but was positive she would be as awful as Aunt Marge.   
  
Vernon Dursley was really dreading his family reunion. He had been waiting for his mother to die for the past eleven years so that he could inherit her fortune.   
  
Vernon had always hated his mother. She fussed over her children and grandchildren as a child fussed over a favorite toy. He had also hated his younger sister, Didi, because she was such a ditz. Didi was now married and had one child, a girl. She had always been such a goody two shoes.   
  
Mother had insisted that both Harry and Dudley bring a friend. Dudley, of course, brought Piers Polkiss and Harry tried inviting Ron Weasley but found his friend was busy. Therefore, Hermione Granger was to come along. Of course, Didi's kids would have friends too.   
  
Vernon sighed. "Everyone buckled in?" he inquired, though he said it hesitantly. His eyes met the brown eyes of Harry's bushy haired friend as he revved up the engine. The kids in the back looked squashed in, as Dudley took up so much room.   
  
The trip lasted about four hours; Dudley whining and complaining the whole way. To everyone in the car, the drive seemed as if it lasted ten hours.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Dudley asked.   
  
"No." Uncle Vernon said exasperatedly.  
  
"Are we there yet?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Are we there yet?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" (I got this from the Simpsons, if you didn't know) Harry and Hermione snickered. Harry grinned. If he had to undergo this torture, it was much better to go through it with one of his best friends at his side.  
  
A nice old lady with white hair pulled into a tight bun was smiling in front of a large Victorian-style house. She waved as Uncle Vernon pulled into the driveway.  
  
"You must be Harry." said the old woman pleasantly as Harry got out of the car. "I'm your grandmother. Call me Nanna." Harry caught himself thinking that perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
"And who would you be?" Nanna asked Hermione.   
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend." said Hermione politely.   
  
"Pleased to meet you." Nanna replied. "Dudley, glad to see you!" said Nanna, smiling at her grandson. Dudley grunted in answer.   
  
"Piers Polkiss." said Piers as he climbed out of the car. Then he ran off towards the house.  
  
"How rude." Nanna muttered under her breath. Harry heard her and grinned.   
  
"Well, come on in, dears." she said."I'm sure you're eager to meet your cousins." Harry groaned inwardly. He was convinced that his cousins would be as bratty as Dudley-or worse.   
  
"Marge here yet?" asked Uncle Vernon hopefully.  
  
"Nope." said Nanna as she moved towards the house, Harry, Hermione and Dudley following her. They entered the house and Harry was too busy gaping at the ceiling to notice the man who stepped forward.   
  
"Hello." said the man. He was tall with glasses. "I'm your uncle Bob." He shook Harry's hand vigorously. "You're Harry, right? And that's Dudley?" He seemed excited.   
  
"Yeah." said Harry half-heartedly.   
  
"Hi!" said a somewhat shrill voice and a woman rushed over. "I'm Aunt Didi. I'm so glad to see you I could die. Mimi!" she called. A pink haired girl with brown eyes came running in.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?" she said breathlessly.  
  
"I want you to meet your cousins, Dudley-" she pointed at Dudley-"and Harry." she pointed at Harry.  
  
"Hi." said Mimi. "I'm glad to meet you." she said in a voice echoing her mother's.   
  
"Glad to meet you too." said Harry, thinking that this was not at all what he expected.  
  
Hermione clearly thought that Mimi was a SLUT-which we all know I do not agree with-and sent her dirty looks every minute.   
  
"Um," said Mimi, catching Hermione's eye. "I'll get my friend and introduce her to you." Mimi left the room and returned with a brunette in jeans and a T-shirt. The girl stared at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?"   
  
"Sora?"  
  
A/N More digimon next part! Should it be romance? Tell me whatcha think!!  
  
Let it be known that I am a Harry/Hermione fan but know perfectly well that Harry and Hermione will never, EVER fall in love. Sorry, everyone. (*blink* *cough* *cough* I wrote this? *blink*)  
  
NO MIMATO!!!!!!! Mimato fans, wake up and smell the coffee, hon. Ain't never gonna happen, and they're not even a loveable pair, like Harry and Hermione. (Wait, I take that back! I wrote that a long time ago when I was an idiot. . .RON/HERMIONE ALL THE WAY!! OH YEAH!!)  
  
Whadya think?   
  
  
Be a responsible reader and write a review!! ^_^  
  
Love, your favorite author,  
  
Savi-chan  
  
aka Louisa  
  
Bye! 


	2. What is it again? Oh yeah, meeting of th...

Hp/Digi 2  
Part Two: Meeting of the Evil, Reunion of the Good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Sir or Madam,  
  
You are cordially invited to a tea at the house of   
  
Lord Voldemort in London, England , at two o'clock on   
  
Monday, July 7th. We would be honored with your   
  
presence. To get to the house, take a right on Main,   
  
another right on 1st street.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Lord Voldemort and Company  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right on Main..." muttered Ken Itchijoji, looking down at his invitation. He looked up at the street sign. "Main. Alright." He turned down the street and shook his head. Voldemort, one of the most renowned villains ever, living in the center of London. Ken shook his head again. Good guys were such fools. They never even thought of checking the obvious places. Ken made a turn down 1st street.  
*********  
  
"Ah, resurrection is so refreshing." said a dark figure. It turned, and Biyomon, hiding in a nearby clump of bushes, noticed with a shock that it was Devimon. "What's this?" Devimon bent down and picked up an envelope bearing his name upon it. He opened it. "Hmm...." muttered the dark digimon. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a ~*poof*~ of smoke.   
*********   
  
Voldemort stood, arms crossed, in the doorway. "Well, hello Ken." he said, staring down at the young villain.  
  
"Do not call me Ken." the boy said immediately.   
  
"Oh, but I insist upon it." Voldemort smiled. Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
"Very well, iTomi." Ken sneered. Voldemort glared at the boy for several minutes.   
  
"Well, Emperor, I must admit that you have potential." he finally admitted.  
  
"I suppose that is to be taken as a compliment?"   
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in." The two walked in, where a butler was waiting for Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, Edgar?"   
  
"You have a visitor, sir." Voldemort walked past the butler, Ken not far behind.   
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Voldemort. "Devi, how nice to see you!" Devimon turned around.   
  
"Voldie. I'm glad to be back."   
  
"So, tea?"   
  
"Of course."  
  
"Are these all the guests?" asked Ken. Both the more-experienced villains stared at him.  
  
"You were expecting someone else?" Voldemort asked coldly. Then, he turned back to Devimon.   
  
"I was devastated when I heard of your defeat."   
  
"Well, I'm back, and I plan for revenge. How about yourself? Have you gotten rid of Potter yet?"   
  
"Oh no. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"What about me?" Ken broke in. Voldemort looked skeptical.   
  
"Well..." he said. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Ken fell to the ground. Voldemort and Devimon returned to talking.   
*********  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Hermione?" The two girls stared at each other, then embraced.   
  
"It's nice to see you." Sora exclaimed.   
  
"It's been way too long." Hermione agreed.   
  
"What?" said Harry. "You know her?" he asked Hermione, pointing at Sora.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione replied. "We were best friends before I went to Hogwarts." Harry stared at her dumbly.  
  
"What?" Hermione said irritably.   
  
"You had friends before Hogwarts?" he asked, still dumbstruck. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"Didn't you?" Hermione turned back to Sora.   
  
"This is my friend Mimi." Sora said. In an instant, Hermione's said prejudice against Mimi vanished.   
  
"Hi." Hermione said nicely. "Nice to meet you." Hermione and Mimi shook hands.   
  
"This-" Hermione said, jabbing her thumb at Harry, "is my friend Harry." Harry stuck out his hand, and Sora shook it. Just then, a loud rumbling noise shook the house. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, thinking it must be magic while Sora and Mimi looked at each other, assuming it was a digimon of some sort.   
  
What was it?  
  
A/N Well? Was it good? Was it bad?  
Review and tell me, please!! But I do not like flames. Constructive criticism works sooooo much better. (wait, I've said that already. okay, now you can flame me for being repetitive)  
In my humble, humble opinion Ken is an evil jerk. Sooooooooooooooooo...that explains it. He deserted Davis, TK, Kari and the others and went back to being an evil jerk. Sorry, Ken fans. I'm just a Season 01 kinda gal. So please do not flame, I am just an innocent Harry Potter/Digimon/Tenchi Muyo/Cardcaptors fan. I am under constant pressure of Mr. "Soup," my social studies teacher...so have MERCY!!!!!  
  
And I'll explain even more about the Ken thing in future chapters!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Hermione and Sora's friendship. 


	3. Captured!

HP Digi 3  
Both groups were wrong-the loud rumbling noise was neither magic nor an evil digimon. It was just Dudley's stomach. All four sighed with relief.   
  
"So, Hermione, What have you been up to these past few years?" Sora asked. Hermione shot a glance at Harry.  
  
"Well, nothing really." she said carefully. "Just attending classes-"  
  
"Getting perfect grades." Harry reminded her. Sora looked surprised.  
  
"Perfect grades? You?" she said skeptically. "Wow, Herm, What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean, What happened?" asked Harry. "Hermione's gotten perfect grades since she started at Hogwarts. She's the best in our year, you know." Hermione flushed.   
  
"Hermione," said Sora, "What's gotten in to you? You used to be so funny, and so mischievous and-"  
  
"Wait a minute." Harry stopped her. "Are you sure we're talking about the same Hermione here? Hermione's NEVER put one toe out of line. EVER." Hermione sighed.  
  
"What about the time I slapped Malfoy, hmm? Or the time I walked out of Professor Trelawney's class? Or the time I stole materials out of Professor Snape's personal store for the Polyjuice Potion? Or the time-"  
  
"Okay, okay, I understand, Hermione." Harry said, not wanting to hear about the time she had blackmailed Rita Skeeter or SPEW. "But you do spend more time doing homework than you do breaking rules." Hermione completely lost her temper now.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" she shrieked, getting red in the face. "You don't notice anything I do that's felonious, just like you never noticed that I'm a girl!" She turned and stalked off. Everyone else looked at Harry with surprise, and then Sora ran after Hermione. Mimi looked at Harry apologetically and then shrugged, thinking that she couldn't really help Sora out, as she didn't know Hermione at all.  
  
"How about something to eat?" she said, and the room (which still contained Mimi's parents, Nanna, and the Dursleys) seemed to wake up.   
  
"Yes." said Nanna. "Yes, that will do, I suppose. Yes, how about some snacks?" Dudley was quivering with excitement, but his face fell when he saw what Nanna meant by 'snacks.' Mimi, however, dug right in.   
  
"Come on," she told Harry, "it's not poisoned." Harry numbly took a cucumber from the tray of freshly cut vegetables, and Mimi disappeared into her own thoughts. What had happened to Hermione to change her so much?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Sora dashed after Hermione's disappearing figure. "Hermione!" she called. "Hermione, wait!" Hermione stopped dead, shoulders heaving and when Sora caught up with her, she saw that she was crying.   
  
"Hermione," she said gently, placing a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. Hermione didn't move. "I'm sure it's not like that-"   
  
"It is!" Hermione insisted. "They think I'm just a nerd. What do they know, I chose it to be like this! I like my life this way!" Sora studied her face.   
  
"But do you?" she asked softly. "Do you?" Hermione's head drooped.   
  
"No." she whispered. "No, I just want-I just want-I want, oh, I want everything! I want to be normal, I want to be weird, I want good grades-oh Sora, What should I do?" Hermione looked lost. Sora thought for a moment.  
  
"An old friend of mine once told me that we only live once. We live only once, Hermione-and we might die tomorrow. Don't have any regrets. Do everything you can, before that privilege is taken from you. Live. This is all you get."   
  
"You remember that?" Hermione said softly.   
  
"Of course." Sora grinned. "It's a beautiful philosophy. It took a while for me to realize the truth in it, but it's the most important thing anyone's ever told me. I still have to thank you for that, Hermione. It's-brought me where I am-and I'm happy. Er-mostly."  
  
"Where are you in life, then, Sora?" Hermione inquired. "How have you been?"   
  
"Great," Sora said, forcing a smile. Hermione tilted her head.   
  
"I know that smile, Sora. What's up?" she said worriedly. At that moment, Piers Polkiss exploded from the forest screaming. Both girls ran in the direction he had come. Piers had left a clear path, scattering twigs and leaves everywhere, so Hermione and Sora followed it, not avoiding one another's gaze but not looking at each other either. Hermione felt nervous. What if it was Voldemort? She looked over at Sora. Why was she getting involved in this?  
  
Sora was pushing her way through the underbrush. She hoped that she would be able to contact Mimi and the others through her digivice if anything happened. She wondered what Hermione was doing here, like Hermione wondered what Sora was doing.  
  
They came to a clearing. Hermione started to step into it, but Sora pulled her back. She was staring into the far side of the clearing. Hermione followed her gaze and gasped. There was a tall figure wearing black robes with his back to them. Hermione was afraid of what she'd see if he turned. She stood in shock, not moving a muscle. Sora stood, eyes narrowed. Who was this mysterious figure?   
  
Then, another dark figure came into view. Sora gasped as she recognized him. She would never forget that silhouette. Devimon! Both girls stood there in shock until Voldemort turned. His red eyes fell upon them and he grinned an evil grin. Sora grasped for her digivice.   
  
"Hello?" she called through the small machine. "Mimi? Anybody? Can anyone hear me?"  
  
"Sora!" Tai's voice cackled through. "What's up?" Sora hesitated.  
  
"It's-Devimon." she said.   
  
"WHAT?!" Tai exclaimed. Voldemort cackled, the evil, insane cackle all villains are well known for.   
  
"Devimon," he said harshly. "What say we take these brats to the digital world? They'd make perfect bait." Devimon raised his arms, and Sora and Hermione found themselves in a very small metal cage.   
  
"Let me go!" Sora demanded.   
  
"Sora, where are you?" Tai's voice faded and so did the forest around them. The girls were now in a dungeon in the digital world, Myotismon's former dungeon, to be exact.   
  
"Help!" Sora cried. "Help us!" Her call faded off into the night...  
  
A/N Okay, this is it. At least it's not a cliffhanger, not really. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, k? Sorry to have been gone so long...  
  
~Savita  
  
aka Savi-chan  
  
aka THE BLUE WERECOW!!! (don't ask)  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	4. What Happened Next

HP/Digi 4  
A/n This will all clear up soon.  
~Savita  
  
Tai stared down at his now-silent digivice.   
  
"Shit." he said. "Shit, shit, shit!" He turned and picked up the phone, dialing the number of Mimi's grandparent's house.   
  
"Hello?" said a pleasant voice.  
  
"I need to talk to Mimi, please." Tai said quickly.   
  
"Hold on a moment, dear..."  
  
"Hi," Mimi's voice said. "May I ask who's speaking?"  
  
"Mimi, this is Tai. Where's Sora? Is she there?"  
  
"Well, no, she's not. She just went outside with my cousin's friend."  
  
"Shit." said Tai. "Shit!" (sorry, he's kinda in shock.)  
  
"What is it?" Mimi asked, concerned.   
  
"She used the digivice to talk to me a couple minutes ago. She said something about Devimon."  
  
"WHAT?!" Mimi gasped.   
  
"You search your grandparents' land." Tai said firmly. "I'm going to the Digi-world."  
  
"Tai, wait!" Mimi said. "Get the others to help, too. Please!"  
  
"THERE'S NO TIME!!!" shouted Tai. He took a few deep breaths. "All right, I'll get Kari. You contact everyone else after searching."  
  
"Wait-" Mimi said. Too late. He had hung up. Mimi put the phone back in its cradle and raced out of the house.   
  
Harry stared after her. Something was definitely up-and it involved Hermione. He didn't want anything to happen to her! She was his best friend!   
  
Harry left the house, too. He nearly ran into Piers.   
  
"Piers!" Harry said, skidding to a stop. "What the hell's wrong?"   
  
Piers was very pale. "A tall figure in black." he gasped. Harry was filled with dread. Voldemort?  
  
"Where'd Mimi go?" Harry demanded Piers. Piers pointed to the forest behind him. There was a very obvious path-that must be where she'd gone. Harry dashed for the forest as quickly as was possible. He soon caught up with Mimi, who was standing stock-still in a large clearing.  
  
"Where's-*gasp*-Hermione-*gasp*?" he panted. Mimi didn't answer.  
  
"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?!" Harry demanded. Mimi gave him a sad look, then bent down and picked up an object from the ground.   
  
"I-oh, god, Harry, I'm sorry." she whispered. She then turned and went back the way she came,tears streaming down her pretty face. Harry stared. He looked back to the clearing. There were footsteps-four sets.   
  
Harry swore quietly, then headed back. He'd have to alert the Ministry.   
  
When he reached the house, he ran over to the phone in one of the bedrooms. Mimi was using it.  
  
"Tai's already on his way," she was saying. "Hold on a second, Matt." She held her hand over the mouthpiece and said, "Harry, this is a private call, all right?"   
  
"Unh." Harry replied, backing out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, Kari went with him." he heard Mimi say quietly as he left. What was her problem? Her friend had just disappeared off the face of the earth!!! Why wasn't she looking for her?  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Mimi came out looking tired. "You can use the phone now, Harry." she muttered. "Nanna, can I use your computer?" she asked, sticking her head around the corner.   
  
"Of cour-" Nanna began.  
  
"Not so fast!" Harry said instinctively. "You're going to come with me." He glared at Mimi. She sighed and followed him back to the bedroom, sitting reluctantly on the bed.  
  
Harry picked up the phone and dialed the Weasleys' number.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi, Ginny, is your-"  
  
"Hold on, I'll get him. RON! He's coming." Ginny's voice told Harry.  
  
"No, actually, Ginny, I wanted to talk to-"  
  
"HI, HARRY!" Ron's voice shouted. Harry flinched.  
  
"You don't have to yell, Ron, I can hear you." he said.  
  
"Sorry," Ron muttered. "I'm not used to this new phone."   
  
"That's okay," Harry said. "Um, actually, I wanted to talk to your dad. Is he there?"  
  
"Er, yeah, hold on." Ron said hesitantly. "DAD!"  
  
A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley's voice came on. "Hello, Harry, is something wrong?"  
  
"Definitely, yes." Harry said. "Something is seriously wrong. Hermione's disappeared."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I think it may have been You-Know-Who. I wanted to report it to a Ministry official."  
  
"That was a very smart thing to do, Harry." Mr. Weasley said seriously. "Now listen, You-Know-Who is probably after you again so I want you to stay with the Dursleys. You're safe there."   
  
"All right." Harry said, resigned.   
  
"I'm alerting the rest of the Ministry right away." Mr. Weasley said. "Stay put!"  
  
"All right." Harry said again. "Thanks, Mr. Weasley." He hung up the phone and glanced at Mimi.   
  
"You're staying right here." he said angrily. "Don't move."   
  
The two of them stood there staring at one another until Mr. Weasley appeared with a *pop*.   
  
"What the-" gasped Mimi, jumping slightly.  
  
"Harry, tell me exactly what happened." Mr. Weasley said. Harry related Hermione and Sora's disappearance in great detail. Mr. Weasley blinked.   
  
"Hmmmmm..." he said. "I'm going to get Dumbledore." He disappeared.  
  
"Wait." Mimi said firmly. "What is going on?" Harry looked at her.   
  
"Er, nothing." he said. The phone rang. Mimi picked it up.  
  
"What!" she snapped. There was a pause. "TK, say that again." Another pause. "Oh god." she said softly. Pause. "Is there anything I can do?" Pause. "I'm kind of stuck in a weird situation right now. I'll be there as soon as I can, all right?" Pause. "Oh, god. Please, be careful." Pause. "All right. Good luck."  
  
She hung up.   
  
Harry stared at her.   
  
"What do you know that we don't?" he said menacingly. Mimi stared at him.   
  
"Wait." she said. "Magic. You're a wizard, aren't you?" Harry blinked.  
  
"Yes." he affirmed finally. Mimi stared at him again, then sighed.  
  
"Come with me." she said. "It's the only way to save your friend."  
  
She gripped his arm, then whipped out her digivice and was sucked into the Digital world.   
  
***  
  
Tai glanced around him. Nothing but greenery. No Digimon, nothing.   
  
"Something's not right." he muttered. "Sora!"  
  
A/N Okay, so maybe it's NOT going to be cleared up. So sue me. It looked like my story is getting more complicated again. *Sigh*   
  
Bye!  
  
~Savita  
  
aka The Purple Penguin Perpetrator  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothin'. 


	5. Something Exciting!

Ch 5  
A HP/Digimon crossover  
a/n I'm baaaaaaaaaaacccccccccckkk!  
  
"What just happened?" Harry said dizzily. Mimi didn't answer. She was looking around frantically.   
  
"No one in sight," she muttered, mostly to herself. "Not a single Digimon. And it's way too quiet."  
  
"What just happened?" Harry repeated, a little louder this time.  
  
"SHH!!" Mimi whispered. She tilted her head to one side. "Do you hear it?"  
  
Harry thought he could hear something creeping along in the underbrush. He pulled out his wand.  
  
A pair of brownish eyes came into view. From beside Harry, Mimi sighed in relief.   
  
"Tai." she said.  
  
"Na, it's me, Kari." said a voice, and a girl stepped into view.  
  
********************  
  
Matt Ishida was worried. TK was, well, hospitalized, Sora was missing, Tai was being an idiot and Mimi was stuck at her grandmother's. Life in general was a mess.  
  
He grabbed a coat on the way out the door.   
  
Guess he wasn't thinking, since it was midsummer.  
  
"Ready, son?" asked Mr. Ishida and Matt nodded gravely as he jumped into his dad's dark green Mercedes convertible. Hey, the guy's gotta be rich-he works at a television station.  
  
The car sped off down the Odaiba freeway towards the Terikshimu emergency room.  
  
********************  
  
Ron Weasley was in a panic. Well, of course he was! This was Hermione who was missing, wasn't it??!!!! Not Parvati Patil or Pansy Parkinson or Hannah Abbott-HIS Hermione!   
  
So when his father came to tell them what had happened, Ron had begged to go back to Dumbledore with him. Arthur had shrugged and looked at his wife, who absolutely forbade it.   
  
"But Mum, Hermione!" Ron protested. "I can't just sit here! I have to do something!"  
  
Looking into her son's face, Molly Weasley sighed and nodded, then pulled her son into a bone-crushing hug.   
  
"Be careful, dear." she whispered.  
  
"I will, Mum." he replied.  
  
Molly turned back to Arthur.   
  
"Make sure he behaves." she sobbed. "And I want him back here alive!" Mr. Weasley smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he said, "he's my son too."  
  
And with that, he grabbed Ron's arm and the Portkey back to Hogwarts and they disappeared, leaving Mrs. Weasley wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
********************  
  
Inside a Cage Buried in the Undergrowth in the Digiworld. . . .  
  
"Are you alright, Sora?" Hermione said hoarsely, shaking the other girl by the shoulders. Sora nodded, eyes clutched tight.  
  
Hermione looked at her friend and sighed. "There's a few things I want to tell you before we die." she began.  
  
Sora sat up.  
  
"What?" she said in surprise. "We're not going to die!"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know, Sora-chan. I mean, this guy is evil. And powerful. And he's killed everyone he's ever wanted to except Harry."  
  
Sora blinked. "What do you mean? What guy? Devimon?"  
  
"No, the other one." Hermione replied. "Vo-Voldemort." And she shuddered in fear.  
  
"Who's he? And how do you know him?" Sora whispered, staring into Hermione's pudding eyes.   
  
"I'm, oh Sora, I'm a-a witch."  
  
Hermione, after saying this, flinched, expecting Sora to explode. But the girl did no such thing. She just nodded thoughtfully and Hermione was encouraged.  
  
"I got the letter of acceptance to this magic school and I thought of it as . . . as a new chance at life. So I decided to concentrate and work hard and be perfect and do homework and know EVERYTHING there was to know about magic.  
  
"In my studies I came across the name Voldemort several times. He was the evil Dark Lord who had terrorized Britain and much of the magical world. He killed hundreds of wizards and witches and innocent non-magical people. But then one day he was foiled. Foiled by a one-year-old boy, Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"So Harry lived and Voldemort, well, he didn't die exactly. Just lost all of his strength and went into hiding. But now he's back. He's resurrected. And Harry can't stop him anymore.  
  
"And now he's taken us prisoner, as bait for Harry so that he can finally kill the boy that's avoided him for fifteen years.  
  
"And there's Ron." Hermione added. She was quiet for a moment. "I love him." she said. "I love how he's so cute when he's mad. I love how he got jealous last year when I danced with Viktor at the Yule Ball. I love his Quidditch obsession. I love his freckles and I love the way his ears go red when he's upset."  
  
She sighed. "But even if he loves me back, does he love me, or who he sees as me? And how do I ever know it?" She looked pitifully at Sora.  
  
"I wish I could help you." Sora smiled.   
  
'What does that mean?' she thought. 'I can help her! I mean. . . love's my crest, isn't it?'  
  
And the poor girl looked so confused that Hermione had to give her a hug.   
  
"I see you're struggling too."   
  
"Yeah. . . ." Sora muttered. "I just don't know why."  
  
"Sure you do!" Hermione whispered. Sora looked up into her friend's grinning eyes and then started crying.  
  
"What is it?!" Hermione said, alarmed.   
  
Sora sobbed for a few more moments. Then she said, "Do you remember, back in fourth and fifth grade, I was on that soccer team?"  
  
"Yeah. . . ."   
  
"Do you remember Yagami Taichi? With the messy hair? And the goggles? And the . . . brown eyes?"  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I think so, why?" she replied. "He was the really stupid one, right?"  
  
Sora smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"Did you fall in love with his best friend or something?"  
  
"No . . . ." Sora whispered.  
  
"You didn't? Then. . ." Hermione's eyes widened.   
  
"SORA!" cried a voice from outside their cage.  
  
"TAI!!!!" Sora shouted as she stood up, tears springing to her eyes again.   
  
Hermione spun around to see a REALLY hottt guy heading towards them. He had the cutest messy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and Hermione could see that, as he grew nearer to Sora, his face was filled with worry, concern and love.  
  
"Are you alright, Sora-chan?" he asked quietly. Sora looked at him.  
  
"Go," she said. "Get out of here! It's just a trap, Tai, you HAVE to go!!!"  
  
"I can't leave you here." Tai replied.   
  
"You're so baka, Taichi," Sora choked back a sob, "get moving!"  
  
And Hermione knew she could never do anything like that. She could never be so BRAVE. And she knew that Sora really loved this guy and she knew he loved her back.   
  
"Sora," she said matter-of-factly, "go ahead. Leave. You've got to."   
  
"No," Sora said, shaking her head. "I can't."  
  
"Yes you can!" Hermione insisted. She looked at Tai. "Please," she said, "take her."  
  
Tai stared at the strange girl as she began rumaged about in her jean pockets.   
  
Hermione whipped her wand out. "Irrepario!" she shouted. And the cage shattered into a billion pieces.   
  
"Go!" she said. "Before it repairs itself!"   
  
Tai grabbed Sora by the arm and pulled her out. A second later, the cage was in one piece and Hermione's wand lay broken in her hand.   
  
"We'll come back." Tai whispered, and he and Sora made their way off.   
  
A/N. Okay, I dunno if that's written as well as it could be. But that's the fifth chappie! R/R please!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own not'ing. 


End file.
